And if I only Could Make a Deal with God
by XXxlincoln.x
Summary: Elle was never afraid of the dark. She was afraid of what's in it. Everyone told her not to be scared, but she knew better.
1. Summary and Prolouge

_Elle was never afraid of the dark. She was afraid of what's in it. Everyone told her not to be scared, but she knew better._

Elle lives with her sister Becky, one day she mysteriously goes missing. Now Elle is alone, no one to help her.

Then two guys come into the picture. Sam and Dean. They tell her that her sister is in serious danger and that they can help.

What happens when they tell her what really is in the dark?

- This story takes place after the second season, Sam wasn't killed, so Dean never had to make the deal, and Hell's gate was never opened. They killed Azazel-

(Title from the Song Running up that Hill by Katie Bush  
No matter how much I want to, I do not own Supernatural...or Sam and Dean, but I do own the plot, my characters, the banners I made, and the layout.)

No stealing please!

___a href=".com/albums/kk112/Two-bits_gal/2722996763_b66c57dac6_" Ellen Lucy Salguero /a (Narrator)  
Age 23, 5'7", Half-sister of Becky.  
a href=".com/albums/kk112/Two-bits_gal/133062727_755b6fcc1c_" Rebecka Victoria Garner /a  
____Age 20, 5'8", Half-sister of Elle.  
a href+".com/albums/kk112/Two-bits_gal/sn_" Dean Winchester/a  
____Age 26, 6', Brother of Sam.  
a href=".com/albums/kk112/Two-bits_"Samuel Winchester/a_

___Age 22, 6'4", Brother of Dean._

_

* * *

_

prolouge

Running, she was running as fast as she could. She looked over her shoulder, it was getting closer. The sky was dark, so was the road. She swerved into a field and ran faster than she ever has, pushing past long pieces of grass.

She fell, a scream left her lips. Her leg hurt. She looked at it, it was twisted into a weird position.

She tired to stand up, but she failed.

The thing that was chasing her was standing right in front of her.

"Finally caught you." It said darkly reaching out for the wounded girl.


	2. I had to Find my Little Sister

I had to Find my Little Sister

I tapped my fingers on the arm rest of the plane seat. My mind was racing with thoughts about Becky. I was at my art studio when I got a phone call.

_"Elle someone is on the phone for you" Penny the secretary said, "Line Two".  
I got up and walked toward the phone. I clicked the button and picked up the phone._

_"Hello?" I answered cheerfully "This is Elle Salguero."_

_"Hi Elle, there something with your sister." My father said._

_"Becky? Is something wrong?"_

_"She's gone missing; four days ago." His words shocked me._

_"I'm coming for a vist." I said hanging up._

"Please be seated and buckle your seat belts, the plane will be landing shortly." The pilot's voice can over the PA system.

I was flying from California to Iowa. My sister, father, and step-mother lived in Charlotte, Iowa. I lived with my mother in San Diego, California.

_"Penny!" I yelled, "Penny I have to leave." I rushed over to the exist._

_"Hey, slow down there" She stood up and held my shoulders._

_"Becky's gone missing. I have to find her" I said quickly._

_"Oh, Okay. You take as much time as you need." I hugged her and ran out the door._

_I had to find Becky; I had to find my little sister._

"Thank-you for choosing Fast Flights, where the flights are the fastest, come again." The stewardess said while I passed by.

I walked quickly toward the luggage pick-up, when I found my luggage I grabbed my cell phone. I dialed the number for my father's house.

"Hello?" Olivia, my step-mother said "Elle?"

"Yeah, it's me and I'm at the airport." I said looking at my chewed on nails.

"Okay I'll come get you." She replied and hung up.

I_ drove home as fast as I could. Once I got home I started packing stuff right away. Only stuff I needed._

_I found my hidden money I kept for emergencies. This was an emergency. I called the airport; I got a flight that left first thing next morning._

"I missed you so much" Olivia hugged me tightly. "How you and your mom been?"

"Good, she's still teaching at the same school, and I'm still working at the art studio." I said sliding in the car, Olivia went around to the other side. "What about you?"

"Good…so is there anyone special right now? Are you still with that Richard guy?" She said looking hopefully.

I shook my head, "Nope we broke up a while ago."

"We'll one day Mr. Right will come along" She started car and began to drive.

* * *

The stuff in Italics is what happened previously.


	3. Coffee?

"Coffee?"

I've been living at my father's house for three weeks, three whole weeks . They still don't have any leads were Becky could be.

It has been awful, I've done everything I could think of to find her, but I just can't.

I was sitting on the floor of the guest room I've been staying in. I was flipping through a fashion magazine. I needed to get out. I slung my bag over my shoulder.

I walked down stairs, and called "Olivia, Dad I'm taking the bike!"

I grabbed the keys and walked out the door. I hoped on my father's bike. I loved this thing.

I drove fast. I didn't know where I just drove until I found a small diner I thought looked good.

I walked into the diner and sat in a bench seat.

"Can I get you something?" A really pretty waitress asked me.

"Coffee?" I mumbled,

"Sure thing" She said a little to sweetly and walked off.

I tapped my fingers to the tune of the Beatles' song I couldn't place that was playing.

"Here you go." She said pouring the coffee and walked off.

I sipped the coffee.

"How much do you know Dean?" I over heard the people behind me talking.

"Not much, I don't think its our kind of case, just another abduction, they happen all the time." Someone who I assume would be Dean said.

"Okay, let's go over what we do know then." The first guy said, and then paused.

"Five other girls have gone missing here, in the beginning of June over the past 50 years, and this Rebecka Garner went missing three weeks ago. Which was the beginning of June" The first guy said.

"Rebecka? What are they talking about?" I whispered then turned around to see two of the best looking guys I have ever scene in my life.

I turned back around quickly. My face flushed red, I had a hard time taking to hot guys, but I had to.

They were talking about Becky.

"We need to talk to someone who knows her." The first said.

I pushed my self off the seat and turned towards them.

"Why are you talking about my sister?" I said looking at my feet.

"Rebecka's your sister?" Dean said. I nodded.

"Want sit with us? So we can ask you some question about her." The other guy said.

"I...I don't know" I said playing with a lose thread on my sleave. "Tell me who you are first."

"We work with a specail program that helps people in situations like yours" The taller one said. "I'm Sam, and this is Dean"

"Elle" I said quietly and sat down beside them, "What would you like to know?"

* * *

Sam and Dean 3


	4. She was Doomed

She was Doomed.

Her arms were all scratched up, they were bleeding.

She heard foot steps coming toward her. She wiggled in her bindings, trying to get out but had no success.

It came towards her and hit her face, blood ran down her check. Tears followed.

She tried to call for help. It didn't work either.

She was doomed.  


* * *

ooh creepy.


	5. Metallica was playing quietly

Metallica was playing quietly.

"Is there anyone who would want to kidnap Rebecka?" Dean said looking at me, I quickly looked away, I didn't want blush to cover my face.

"I really don't know" I said looking down, "I didn't really know her friends."

"Okay then, what can you tell us about her." Sam said.

"She's…outgoing, loud, random, and very happy. All the time" I thought for a moment, "She works as a bartender…and…I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking this."

"What do you mean?" Dean said shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"I like in California, I came here when I heard about her being kidnapped." I replied. "If there's anything I could do, anything at all...Wait, here's my cell number" I quickly scribbled my number onto a napkin and gave it to Dean.  
"I'll give you mine, just in case." Dean said, looking at me. I go up to leave, "Wait, Do you think you could show us to a motel?"

I nodded, "Are you leaving now? You can just follow me" I got up and walked out of the Diner. I turned around to see them follow me.

I walked over to my bike and put my helmet on; I put the keys in and kicked the stand up. Sam and Dean were already in there car.

I drove down the road, looking around for the turn. I did a sharp turn and continued down the street until I reached the motel. I pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks" Sam said, "We'll call you later 'kay?" I nodded, and waved bye.

I got back on the road and continued to drive. I stopped at the side of the road and took my helmet off then continued to drive. My hair going in every direction as I drove faster.

~  
I parked the bike under the dark sky, and walked inside.

"Olivia, Dad I'm home!" I said putting the keys down, and looked around. They usually answered me when I called.  
I walked into the house.

I felt a scream escape my lips. Olivia was laying on the floor, her throat was slit and her blood everywhere. She was dead.

"DAD!" I screamed running up the stairs, "DAD!" I burst into his room. He was on his bed, I walked over to him.

"Dad?" I flipped him over, I screamed again. His throat was the same as Olivia's. I ran down the stairs and out of the house. I only had time to get my purse.

Tears were running down my cheeks. I walked to the park I used to go to when I was younger. I sat on the swing for a while.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number Dean gave me.

"Hello." I heard Dean's voice say.

"Dean" I sobbed. "It's me, Elle. Can you come pick me up? I'm at the park on Wentworth."

"Sure, I'll be right there." He hung up. I close my phone and started to cry again.

~

Me and Dean were sitting in the Impala, Metallica was playing quietly. Tears continued to slide down my face.

He looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" He said looking uncomfortable. I shook my head.

He nodded and pulled over at the slide of the road.

I felt his arm come around me, I looked at him. My face was only millimeters away from his. I moved closer to him until our lips met. We kissed for a while.  
When we stopped I put my arms around him and cried for the longest time.

* * *

I would marry Dean's car, and I'm not even joking.


	6. We stopped at McDonald's

We stopped at McDonald's

"Dean, wake up." I nudged the sleeping man beside me. "Dean."

"What... What?" He mumble sitting up hitting his head in the process. "Ouch…"

"Its eight o'clock in the morning. We must have fallen asleep." I said laughing. He looked around, and rubbed his eyes. "Are you gonna drive back to your motel or what?"

He nodded and started the car.

"Hey Dean" He turned to me; I pushed my lips up against his for a moment, and then smiled. "Let's get some coffee."

"Yeah, lets." He was smiling to.

~

I was sipping my coffee when I remember the events of last night. No one new they were dead. I looked around and pulled out my phone.

"991 state you emergency" A girl answered.

"Can you send some police officers to 162342 Miller drive." I hung up. I felt like crying again, but I would't let myself.

I sat in the car waiting for Dean to come back with breakfast. We stopped at McDonald's.

Dean opened the door and handed me the food. "You're gonna stay with us right? Until you find you sister."

I nodded. "Isn't Sam wondering were we are?"

"Sammy's a big boy he can handle himself." He said starting the car.

I laughed. "We'll let's go before the food gets cold."  


* * *

Theres two things in there that make me giggle. Find them.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note.

My father is redoing all the computers, so I won't be able to update for a week or so. Sorry.

xoxo, Cassidy.

Ps. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
